In the construction of machinery it is often impossible to locate sensing components, such as bulky industrial limit switches, in congested areas of the machine. This becomes especially difficult in complex, sequentially controlled equipment, where many machine actions must be monitored to insure an orderly progress through the functional sequence.
The fluidic actuator of the present invention eliminates such problems by operating a limit switch or the like at a remote location. The actuator is connected by an air line to a small sensing head positioned in the mechanism of the machine. This makes the actuator and the actuated device easily accessible for adjustment and service.